MODERN FAIRYTALE MY ASS
by tzeni17
Summary: DISCONTINUED BECAUSE I STOPPED WATCHING THE SHOW / / What if Jenny & Nate knew they had an entire fan base? How would season 3 evolve? Warning: There's a lot of V and her shippings bashing.
1. Prologue OMG

"OH MY GOD!" Jenny exclaimed as she saw the newest Gossip Girl post.

_Hello Upper East Siders,_

_Wanna know who the new "It" couple is? My, my, Queen J and her not-so-fairytale prince Nate Archibald! Now I'm sure you're wondering when N ditched his fan club and hooked up with our new Queen; well I have the answer to that, never! N is taking his not-so-new role as Columbia's freshman class-whore quite seriously, so I don't think we'll be seeing him hooking up with one person only any time soon. Then what is all the fuss about Queen J? Seems like our very own Queen and Knight have made it online, outside of my notorious blog! Yes UES, their "forbidden-romance" has its own fan site, board & LJ community. And apart from the catchy title "Modern Fairytale" I can see some NC-17 warnings there. Talk about naughty! _

_I know you're dying to know, how did this happen? I've god the biggest news ever! Gossip Girl has gone international! Even snotty Europeans are now following the UES scandals! And I owe it all to you, so get your cell phones ready to catch the celebrating blast later on. You know that where I'm involved no one's secrets stay that way for long!_

_Hope you like your fluffy wallpapers N and J, cause it's gonna be the new fashion in the UES laptops. I know I almost got one!_

_You know you love me,  
__xoxo  
__Gossip Girl_

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! Since we're celebrating the 200th NJ thread at fanforum and I had this crazy idea to have NJ interract with their fans, I decided to give it a go, tell me if I'm completely nuts LOL.  
Also, since there are going to be real fans included in the fic, if you are one of those crazy NJ fans that post everywhere you can PM me and tell me about your activities or fan art of whatever NJ-related and I'll try to get you in this fic :)  
Oh and I don't mean to offend anyone with the title or the snotty European comment. I am a European and I love the "Modern Fairytale" label to NJ's relationship, the title is actually a quote of something a character will say later on ;)_

_R&R_

_xoxo  
Jenny  
_


	2. Queen Taken Aback

"You have got to be kidding me!" she screamed slamming her phone and scaring away her new cat Archer.

"What the hell is going on Jenny?" Dan demands to know, standing in her room's door covered with soap and only a towel around his waist.

"Sorry Dan, Gossip Girl"

"Ah" Dan replies, his facial expression now showing understanding. "What did she do this time?"

Dan was pretty used to his sister reacting like this to Gossip Girl posts by now. Ever since she became the new Queen of Constance she also became one of Gossip Girl's favorite subjects. He never understood why, after all Jenny was cut off from the rest of them, still being in high school, but it seemed like Gossip Girl most times was more interested in speculating who the new King was gonna be than revealing all of the college-freshmen secrets. So he guessed that Jenny was linked to another not-so-hot guy from school again, and that's what caused her explosion.

"You'll never believe this, it's so..."

"Who is he this time Jen?" Dan asked, already bored, wanting to end this conversation and get back to the huge bathtub the new house Dad and Jenny lived now had.

"Never mind Dan, just go back to what you were doing" Jenny said rolling her eyes and sighing once he got out without protesting. Dan had gone under a complete transformation during the summer; it felt like he didn't care much about what was going on with the world outside of NUY, including his family. She can't say she missed over-protective Dan, throwing punches to anyone that dared think of his sister in an inappropriate way, but she did like it when he was there for her, comforting her when she screwed up – which was _a lot_. This "whatever" expression his face took most of the times he talked to her was starting to get on her nerves. For once she _wanted_ him to be mad about what Gossip Girl was doing.

Then she realized that this wasn't about Dan and his alienation to the family, it was about Nate. Fucking Nate Archibald that one way or another was messing with her life. How on earth could people like them together? They were no match and they should never have tried to be. After they shared their first kiss, back at the Masquerade Ball, they set off a chain-reaction and everything changed. In the end, The Queen and King were no longer, because Blair became Chuck's –of all people- girlfriend and Nate after he was –righteously- declared the class-whore flew off to Europe with Vanessa and returned to be the class-whore yet again. And her? She became the new Queen, and no matter how much she tried not to make a big deal out of it, once she set the rules that would make high school bearable for –almost- everyone, she failed miserably. Constance _needed _the hierarchy and their Queen to be the glamorous, bitchy person Blair was. She ended up with an entire squad of minions, every boy's attention and a daily mention at Gossip Girl.

And now, as if playing the Queen wasn't hard enough, she had to put up with that! Nate and her having fans? Well, they were obviously high in the first place for reading Gossip Girl, but she just couldn't comprehend how on earth they could create a forum to discuss about her and the only boy that managed to break her so completely. And what were they discussing anyway? It wasn't like they had shared many moments and from those few they did the majority wasn't known to the public. Yet. Cause with Gossip Girl and a bunch of fans on the loose she felt that she was bound to have her privacy intruded more than it used to.

_I saw things that I shouldn't have tonight, tonight.  
I know now what I couldn't have,  
I've gone too far to turn it back_

Her phone ringing interrupted Jenny's thoughts, as she looked down to see that Emma was texting her.

_OMG. Did you read it? U're SO lucky, every1 is talkin, N is hawt! Not like that ugly guy Benjamin-sth. He's 1 to lose ur V to.  
xoxo  
Emma_

Jenny rolled her eyes so hard at Emma's text, that her mascara almost painted her eyebrows. Emma was determined to find her the perfect guy to lose her virginity to –that's what V stands for. Till now all her attempts to set her up with various off springs of the famous & wealthy were disastrous; most of the times the guys were either ugly or totally self-centered, caring only about how their hair looked. But compared to Nate Archibald, Benjamin Cox Jr was a dream come true. At least he wasn't a man-whore that once dated one of her best friends and created a gap between them after he hooked up with her. And he was too apathetic to ever get mad enough to tell her that she wasn't who he thought she was.

But she had to admit he was hot –and of course rich- and that's all that mattered when it came to the qualifications the Queen's potential boyfriends needed. And the fact that he was a college student at Columbia made him ideal for this role. Nate Archibald would be the perfect boy to lose her virginity to; even if it didn't last, she would totally secure her position as Constance's Queen and have every girl reading Gossip Girl envy her. Or worship her and Nate as the latest news showed.

Jenny hovered for a moment debating whether or not she should check out the comments at the post. And even if she didn't want to admit it, she was dead curious about how hers and Nate's fan site, forum and whatever this LJ community was looked like. Hey, it's not every day you learn that people from all around the world declare themselves your fans.

Curiosity won at the end, so she went to Gossip Girl's homepage and clicked "View Comments" on the post in question. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

_**Annie:**__ OMG ppl, we made it on Gossip Girl! Isn't it great? NJ look so cute together, they're totally on my OTP's list. And of course Chuck & Blair, we also have a forum for them!!! I just hope that Nate will realize that Jenny is the perfect girl for him and apologize! I want them together so badly!  
[.gif image of Jenny & Nate hugging on the street]_

_**Chloe:**__ IKR? Jenny is the best thing that ever happened to Nate, they should get back together ASAP. And this time Nate better be sure. Oh, and I made a bunch of NJ & Chuck (hoooooooot) icons, I have them at my LJ ;) And we're so close to our 200__th__ thread in the forum it's super-exciting!  
[.jpg image/Nate & Jenny kissing outside Agnes apartment] _

_**Annie:**__ Chloe, your art is amazing bb! Oh and go check the wallpapers at the NJ LJ community, I know that's what Gossip Girl is talking about. I have them in both my pc and my cell, they're too good to resist LOL  
[.gif image/Jenny & Nate on the Masquerade Party]_

_**Anonymous:**__ WTF ppl, Nate belongs with Serena. Jenny can try to be "Queen" as much as she wants but she's still a Brooklyn girl and that's where she should stay. Serenate FTW, cause Queen S should get the boy. The Humphreys can GTFO and stop messing with Serena and Nate. _

_**Anonymous:**__ Are u high? I don't like Nate & Jenny, but Serena should be with Dan, she's too good for Nate. Queen S FOREVER!! 3_

_**Nairporsiempre:**__ You are all stupid, Nate should stay with Blair, they're like the King & Queen and they were together so many years, they shouldn't break up, but ****ing Chuck Bass came and stole Blair, and I really hate him! Nair por siempre 3 3 3_

[…]

_**chucklovesblair:**__ Chuck became a better person for Blair, what more can someone do to prove he loves u? Plus if you really read Gossip Girl u would know that he told her he loved her last summer and they're so awesome together!! And V can GTFO and stop messing with my OTP's, I hate her, she ruins every relationship. And Chuck/Vanessa? GROSS!  
[.gif image/Chuck & Blair holding hands outside the Palace]  
Oh and NJ rule as well, Jenny is the only one Nate can be himself around. If only he wasn't so stupid and apologized for the whole dance thing and stopped sleeping with every girl in Columbia and NYU. It sucks._

_**Jenny:**__ ITA, Vanessa needs to GTFO right now! All she knows to do is mess up with other ppl's relationships & ruining the mood. Go back to Vermont!!!  
NJ & CB Rule! 3My 2 top ships!  
[.png image/fanart of Jenny & Nate & Chuck & Blair]_

Jenny's eyes were in serious danger of popping out while she read all the 300 comments. Some people were so passionate about her and Nate and for other "ships" as they called it, that it made her worry. She felt the need to check out all these places the fans mentioned that they shipped "NJ". And what did that OTP meant? She knew it was a part of the "Fangirl language" but the last years fighting with Blair over the crown, then designing and then being the Queen had hardly left her any time to be a fangirl.

So she googled it, and what she came up with just made her more anxious

_**OTP=One True Pairing**__ -- usually used to denote a fanatical devotion to one pairing in a fandom, excluding all others; a fandom abbreviation referring to one's favorite fictional couple_

To add to that, she also checked the links Gossip Girl had given in her post; by the end of her inspection she was utterly stunned and speechless.

There were people that actually _adored_ her and Nate and spent _hours_ every day chatting over what happened and their hopes for their future. _Her_ future.

Somehow they had found out about every single moment she and Nate shared; damn, sometimes they even knew what was spoken between them! Apparently they searched beyond Gossip Girl, they asked people that were present and they even spied…

This was a first for Jenny Humphrey. She had no idea what to do. Some of the girls in the forum seemed really sweet but also overly obsessed with "NJ". The one who caught her attention at first was this "Annie" girl. She also shipped Chuck and Blair and she was present in every conversation about her "Gossip Girl OTP's". She was really passionate but not the stalker-type at some points she even defended their privacy. And she also wrote in a language that seemed like… Swedish?!? God, they shipped Jenny and Nate in Sweden???

[…]

_**Annie:**__Jag mår bra men jag skulle må mycket bättre om NJ äntligen blev ihop  
Awesome job girls, I loved the manips and the video! :love:  
I checked out some pics from the snowflake ball, and damn, if only that BITCH Vanessa hadn't stolen the letter… JN would be together and happy right now! It's so unfair…  
But as long as none of them is in a real relationship there's still hope they'll come around! And :woot: next week Constance and Saint Jude's juniors will go visit university campuses, maybe J will have an "accidental" meeting with N!  
[.gif image/Jenny checking out Nate in the Debutante Ball] SQUEEEEEEEEEE!_

_**Chloe:**__ :thud: Oh that pic… God damn u ppl, why can't they be together already??_

_**Jenny:**__ ITA Annie bb! Vanessa is such a BITCH/WHORE/ETC for stealing Nates letter, she totally ruined them! At least we still have ff's to read, or else it would be really bad :(_

_**Annie:**__ I know! Vanessa… ARG! But NJ will find their way in the end I have faith in them ;)_

[…]

Okay that was really bad. It's one thing shipping them, but bashing Vanessa? A part of Jenny didn't feel so bad about it, because it showed that she wasn't entirely wrong for being so upset with her, but it just seemed… wrong.

"Miss Jenny!"Dorota called her, interrupting her thoughts. Yeah, that was another one of the things that changed around here. Blair insisted that Dorota should work at Lily's house now in order to accommodate the new Queen. Since she couldn't hide her in her dorm in NYU she figured she should find some greater use for her than serving Eleanor breakfast.

So Jenny sighed and started walking towards the elevator; it was probably some delivery-boy that needed a signature in order to take off and since no one else but Dan –who was still in the bathroom- was in the house, she was the one that had to do it.

When she saw the real reason Dorota had called her for she simply couldn't believe it.

"Jenny." Nate freaking Archibald said from the middle of her living room.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all thanks for reading! Getting 5 reviews for a tiny prologue is a big deal for me! LOL

So in this chapter I intoduce some of the fans. Annie, Chloe and myself (Jenny) will be some of the regulars, if u wanna be added all u have to do is ask ;)  
Oh, and just so she doesn't start throwing things at me, Annie is one of the sweetest JN shippers I know and I don't mean to make her look weird or stalkerish or anything. I just think that since she's such a devoted fan, she deserves special treatment from Jenny :)

The ringtone song is Rumored Nights-The Academy Is..., it's one of the songs in Jenny's playlist at the official GG site, so I figured it would be a perfect fit

R&R

xoxo  
Jenny


	3. Realization

"I'm… confused" Nate said using the matching facial expression

"Yeah, I think they've figured that all the way to Japan Nathaniel" Chuck chuckled; his friend was indeed confused most of the time and the way they called him, "Natefused", was dead on if you asked him.

"Is this the real thing or is it Gossip Girl messing with us again and creating all those… places?" Nate asked him, still unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"If by "real thing" you mean that you and little J have a whole fan club swooning over every glance you give her, then yes, it's the real thing." Nate threw him a doubtful look, so Chuck sighed and tried to explain it better; "If Gossip Girl wants to keep up with the UES scandals she can't afford to lose time in creating an entire network for you and Humphrey and then commenting as different people every other minute. After all, if she was the one doing that it would have been a site about me and Blair we're so much more interesting and she knows it" Chuck said matter-of-factly and Nate rolled his eyes at him. Sometimes he wondered how he could stay friends with Chuck that long; his sense of humor was at least disturbing. But he had a point. Why Gossip Girl would bother making a site for him and Jenny? They had never been as much as a fling; it all happened and ended in a matter of days. And their… thing wasn't as scandalous as Gossip Girl liked.

But if Gossip Girl wasn't involved it meant that they… had fans? Real fans? How could this happen? Why would anyone like them so much to have them a forum to discuss them? That's when her face flashed in his mind. Jenny. Queen Jenny now. How did she take those news? Did she responded with one of her carefree laughs and shut her phone closed or was she as shocked as he was, speculating over this fuss?

"Umm, Nathaniel, as much as I enjoy the deep-in-thoughts and confused expression in your face, I have a date to attend to in exactly one hour with a specific "perfect match" of mine that doesn't tolerate tardiness. And I think you also need to attend a meeting with the believed-to-be-your-soul-mate sister of mine." Chuck stated, trying to contain his laughter; this whole situation was way too bizarre even for him. But he knew one thing for sure; if he was late Blair wouldn't let him live in order to see the next act of this soap opera.

"Seriously man, do you see what they write?" Nate asked Chuck while sitting in the back of the very limo that he knew his ex girlfriend lost her virginity to a womanizer (at the time) Chuck; it was ancient history but he still felt weird every time he sat there. Especially when he was reading what even 28 years old girls were fantasizing about his and Jenny's first time. To his astonishment he found out there was the "A la Chair" scenario where a frustrated Jenny lost her virginity to him in the back of a limo (or any other vehicle for that matter).

_The only thing missing is having me wear a scarf and being high and it would be the perfect reenactment. _He thought and tried to get the image out of his head. Truth be told, with him having seen Jenny in her bra and short skirts, there wasn't much left to fantasy; and with Chuck being his best friend for so long he found it almost natural to picture Jenny naked.

"The best part is you, my sis, me and Blair going out for a double date! Don't show that to Blair cause she's gonna freak out, they say that afterwards we go for a carriage ride at Central Park; she wouldn't go anywhere near those horses, she's convinced she can catch five different fatal diseases from them." Chuck said laughing and Nate joined him; it was crazy-weird but some parts where indeed hilarious.

"Hey see that one!" Chuck said still laughing turning his phone so that Nate could read

_**Annie:**__ Even Chuck managed to reform in order not to lose Blair, why can't Nate do the same? I love both CB and JN and at some point I want them all to be together, if Nate wasn't so damn confused and that bitch Vanessa didn't screwed every known couple up everything would be fine and we would have some perfect double dates to squee to :lol:_

_**Jenny:**__ Hey guys what's up? I see that you were on fire overnight! ANNIE BB!!! ITA with you, and if I ever see that S**T Vanessa I'm gonna kick her ass SO hard she's gonna get amnesia and go to Australia thinking it's her hometown. I'm supposed to be a bitch, but she's way up the rank :P_

_**Chloe:**__ Hey bb's! :wave: I finally finished writing the new chapter of Healing Wounds so I can chat my ass off for our beloved NJ! I have a feeling they'll be reunited at some point this year, what do you guys think?_

_**Ashii**__**:**__ Hello, I 'm a huge NJ fan and I just discovered this place, it's awesome! I can talk about NJ forever and here there are so many people that feel the same!  
[quote] I'm gonna kick her ass SO hard she's gonna get amnesia and go to Australia thinking it's her hometown[/quote]  
OH PLS NOT AUSTRALIA, I LIVE HERE! :lol: I seriously don't think I can take any more of her, if I ever see her she's in serious danger of getting to the hospital :P_

_**Annie:**__ Hey Chloe! And welcome __Ashii__, we're always glad to have new NJ-ers among us :hug:  
Chloe, the new chap was amazing! :thud:_

_**Chloe:**__ Welcome __Ashii__, I'm sure you're gonna have a great time here, we all adore NJ 3  
Thanks so much Annie! :back_hug:  
I'm working on Massive Destruction and I was thinking of having Serena tell Nate that he was wrong to judge Jenny, what do you think?_

_**Ashii**__**:**__ Thank you girls! 3  
Chloe, I just begun reading your fic and it's great :)_

_**Annie:**__ Oh you should totally go for it Chloe, Serena is one of the supporters after all. I'd like to know what Dan would think of it though :evil_lol:  
HUMPHREY where are you? :look:_

_**Emma:**__ Hey bb's!!! Welcome __Ashii__, it's good to see that NJ love has reached Austalia :D  
Chloe, I agree you should go for it, it's totally Serena to say sth like that.  
Who's Humphrey?? Do we have Dan chatting with us? :rotfl:_

_**Jenny:**__ I'm here Annie dear, I was just struggling with damn Sony Vegas again :(__  
Hey Chloe and Emma!!! And welcome __Ashii!__ You're gonna love it here, I'm new too and everyone's been great ;)  
Emma, Humphrey is the *coughs* stupid *coughs* nickname Annie is using for me, after I had her called Annie everywhere :lol: I guess she thinks she takes her revenge or sth this way :P  
[quote] OH PLS NOT AUSTRALIA, I LIVE HERE! :lol: I seriously don't think I can take any more of her, if I ever see her she's in serious danger of getting to the hospital :P[/quote]  
:lol: Oh okay, in that case I'll sent her to an isolated village in Antarctica, it's even better cause there are no communications there, so she won't be able to come back if she ever rememebers :lmao: _

"Oh my God, they're being totally mean to Vanessa!" Nate exclaimed as he read only a small part of the particular conversation.

"Well, it's not like they're wrong…" Chuck said his face serious and every tone of teasing lost from his voice. His words lingered between them as Nate slowly realized that maybe there was some truth in what those girls claimed Vanessa did.

If she wasn't a part of the story his letter would have never been stolen, Jenny would have read it and assuming she returned his feelings (something he was pretty sure she did at the time; why else would she want to get back to Vanessa?) she would probably be his girlfriend.

He tried to picture how that would be. Jenny being his girlfriend… How would they spent their time? She was an amazing kisser, no doubt, but apart from kissing what else would they do? They could go to the movies and talk cheesy to each other but that would be just like dating a mini-Blair and it would end up the same way.

"Do you think we could have ever worked out? I mean wouldn't it be like dating Blair all over again?" Nate spoke out loud his questions, hoping that Chuck could help him clear his thoughts.

"Okay Nathaniel your confusion is amusing to a certain point, but it becomes stupidity after it. Jenny like Blair? They're nothing like one another. I admit that my little sis was all about being Queen, but she has got past that point a long time ago. I live with her, and trust me, she is a totally different person than she used to be. How do you think she managed to become Blair's true confidant? You know that as perfect Blair might seem to me she would never trust someone that's like her; she would always be afraid that she might try to overthrow her. Funny as it sounds Little J is exactly the type of girl you would need to be yourself and stop pretending all you care about is partying and driving your Ferrari like you do with these models of yours" Chuck said looking Nate straight in the eyes. Nate knew that look; Chuck was hinting that he should reconsider the whole Jenny thing.

"And if you don't want to believe me, maybe you should listen to your fan club. They seem to have caught some things for your relationship with Jenny that you haven't" Chuck said knowing that Nate was finding hard to accept he might have handled the situation inadequately, giving him his phone again to check on a rather surprising but somewhat true statements in a discussion he found.

_**Chloe:**__ Hey NJ-ers! Anyone still around? :look:_

_**Jenny:**__ Hey bb! I'm still lingering around waiting for someone to appear :lol:_

_**Emma:** Hey Choe! I'm still around as well ;)  
I wish they could just get their friendship back… Be like the night of Blair's birthday…  
[.jpg image/Jenny and Nate at the steps]_

_**Annie:**__ Hey Chlo!  
:thud: at that pic! It was the so sweet that Nate trusted all his problems with Blair to Jenny, shows which is the real OTP around here… Btw isn't the 200__th__ thread's OP awesome? I'm still amazed by it, all the people who got involved did a great job!_

_**Susan:**__ Hey NJ-ers! Are you on fire or sth? I'm gone for 3 days and you have moved on 4 threads!!! Good to see there are still people who support NJ despite the fuckery that comes our way :(_

_**Chloe:**__ S, you're back!!! Pessimistic much? :lol:_

_**Annie:**__ Hey S! We missed you ^^  
[quote] Are you on fire or sth?[/quote]  
It's the European power bb, we burn everything in NJ's way :lmao:  
I think there might still be some hope, with Upper East Siders you never know what's gonna happen next ;)_

_**Jenny:**__ Hey S! European power indeed :lol:  
Hey let S be pessimistic, she has a "Most pessimistic NJ fan" title to defend. Plus if they ever get past the fuckery and be together she's gonna really enjoy it :D_

_**Alexandra: **__Hey guys! I'm new here, I just found this place and I'm so excited! I'm a huge NJ fan from Serbia. It's good there are so many people from around the world shipping NJ :D  
I just saw the photos from the snowflake ball again… GOD DAMN THAT VANESSA BITCH!_

_**Susan:**__ Thanks guys! And yeah I have a title to defend here, hehe.  
Welcome Alexandra, want to be added to the NJ shippers list? And I couldn't agree more, damn that bitch Vanessa that just has to destroy every relationship in one mile radius from her :mad: _

_**Annie:**__ Welcome Alexandra!  
Vanessa… &$%!^%$ If only she could GTFO!!! I would gladly help her do so :pout:_

_**Jenny:**__ Hey Alexandra! I think we just hooked ourselves another Europie to help speed up things when S sleeps :lol:  
I was thinking of leaving for a while, but now that we started V-bashing I'm gonna stay :yay:_

_**Emma:**__ Hey S! And welcome Alexandra :D  
:lol: Jenny, I guess V will never grow on you :lmao:_

_**Chloe:**__ Welcome Alexandra, it's so good to have you :hug:  
Damnnnnnn I promised to make some icons to one of my besties and I have to go now that the V-bashing started… Keep it up bb's I hope I'll catch up with you later :wave:_

_**Emma:**__ Bye Chloe! I have 2go2 guys, but I'll be in again later. Love ya!! :wave:_

_**Alexandra:**__ Yeah I'd love to be added Susan ^^  
Bye bye Chloe and Emma!  
V… Gosh, I don't think I could ever hate someone more! I despise her more than my long-story-ex-boyfriend :lol: She just has to go and be the 3__rd__ person in every single romantic relationship in the UES. And then she pretends that she's sooo moral and that she doesn't approve the ways of the UES. If you didn't you would STAY THE HELL AWAY BITCH!_

"Okay Chuck, I really can't see the point of me reading how crazy girls greet each other and bash V" Nate said making a motion to return the phone to Chuck

"Keep reading Nathaniel" Chuck urged, and Nate with a sigh continued to do so

_**Susan:**__ IKR? She's such a huge hypocrite it makes me sick. I just wish someone would stand up and tell that to her face instead of always find excuses for her. I mean WTF, she has basically caused relationship troubles between Jenny/Nate, Dan/Serena and even Chuck/Blair. And in our case not only troubles but separation. And when Nate is concerned she has screwed things so many times I can't help but wonder how stupid can he be to always go back with her. He might be whoring around right now, but soon enough he's gonna get together with her again. It's just our fucking karma._

_ETA: Bye girls, hope I'll see you later!_

_**Jenny**__: Bye bye bb's, see u later!! :wave:  
Susan, ITA ITA ITA… :sigh:  
Srsly Nate is way too confused for his own good… I mean choices she made eventually lead to his dad going to jail, how can he even be around her? He forgave that and he can't forgive what Jenny did to Vanessa, when Vanessa herself didn't keep much of a grudge against her? (apart from stealing him and going to Jenny for consolation every time they broke up). And can someone answer me, putting aside her hideous looks, what the hell does attracts him to V? They always fight because she just can't accept who he is and the way he is used to work things out; while Jenny is the only one of his girlfriends (if you can call it that, such a fuckery that it is) that can be both a Brooklyn and an UES girl and accepts him as he is. And I can't believe he keeps being so damn blind and doesn't see that… :(_

_**Annie:**__ Yeah, it's so sad he can't realize that Jenny is the one, stop being a man-whore, man up, apologize to her and finally be her boyfriend. His real feelings towards Jenny are gonna hit him someday, I just hope it's soon enough, before she finds someone else that will make things difficult._

_**Susan:**__ Frankly I hope that she will find some super-hot guy to be her boyfriend and that Nate will realize what he lost. But I think that's a high impossibility, as any other NJ interaction in the future, so I guess all we have is the past moments they shared. _

_**Annie:**__ Oh S don't be so sad :back_hug: Oh I know, to cheer up we should just talk about how awesome they're for one another ;)_

_**Susan:**__ Thanks Annie, but I can't help myself with the way the NJ story is going :sigh:  
Well they're truly my OTP because they have such an amazing chemistry and they just complete each other. Jenny combines all the "characteristics" Nate is looking for in a girl and Nate is really protective and supportive of her. The fact that Nate trusted her with his concerns about getting back with Blair while he barely knew her and they were in a quite messed up situation proves that much. And then Jenny trusted him to keep her secret that she quit Eleanor's. Even if they don't understand it they actually had the basis for a stable relationship, until the Snowflake Ball fiasco._

"So now you see" Chuck said when he saw Nate's face darken as he slowly lifted his head and darted his eyes away from the phone's screen.

"Yes." Was Nate's platonic answer. He was just hit by the realization that no matter how crazy and obsessive those girls were, they had gotten straight one thing he missed; Jenny was the only one he ever felt himself with. She never judged him and she would never ask him to change; she accepted him like he was, traits and flaws.

And he blew it. She only slipped once and he judged her so hard that they didn't even say "Hi" anymore. He forgave Chuck's betrayal, Blair's nature for plotting against him, Vanessa for… for so many things, including stealing that letter… And he couldn't forgive Jenny one mistake… He couldn't forgive her for hurting someone that had just backstabbed her.

"How do I fix it?" he said with a barely audible voice.

"Apologize Nathaniel. Weird as it sounds Jenny and I have gotten quite close the past few months; I know that if you really mean it she'll forgive you. And based on my sinful past years of endless womanizing I'd say she still has feelings for you"

"Am I talking to Chuck Bass or Dr Phil? Sinful past? Who are you and what you did to my friend?" Nate joked to lighten up the atmosphere; Chuck's words kept repeating in his head as his friend chuckled and looked at him

"See what a woman can do to you Nathaniel? Make sure you choose the right one that will help bring out the best in you that must be hidden somewhere in there" Chuck joked and Nate threw his scarf at him. Despite Chuck's light tone he had enough clarity now to see behind the motions; whatever newly found bond Chuck and Jenny shared it had his friend believing that she was the one for him. And now he believed it too.

* * *

_This is a really bad idea. She's never going to forgive me. I'm too late –I should have done that months ago, is that suit even okay? Maybe I should change-_

"Mr Archibald, how nice to see you. Should I call upstairs and let them know you're coming?" the doorman said pleasantly; from all the cranky rich people that entered every day Nate Archibald was one of the most polite and he appreciated it.

"No Pedro it won't be necessary, seems like you have some royalty to attend to" Nate smiled at him motioning to a waiting couple dressed as if they were the Queen and King of England in his booth and moved towards the elevator.

He kept thinking what _not _a good idea it was all the way up to the apartment, trying to find a reason to flee. But no matter what his head and years of practice in avoiding situations told him, his heart knew different. He had to start over with Jenny. Even if she was reluctant to give him a second chance he would try; the same way she would have tried for him.

_This is a very bad idea. This is the worse idea you ever had-_

"Mr Nate! Mr Chuck isn't here, do you want to call him-" Dorota begun to say with her usual chipper mood.

"Actually I want to see Jenny. Is _she_ here?" Nate said to a startled Dorota.

"Yes… Let me get her for you… Miss Jenny!" Dorota shouted and Nate heard her high heels click on the marble floor as she emerged from the hallway looking divine as always.

To his satisfaction she no longer wore the raccoon makeup; he thought she was so much more beautiful without it and her natural beauty with just a little lip-gloss and a beige eye shadow made her look stunning. She was dressed simply; with a knee-length nay blue dress that matched her gorgeous eyes and a sparkly headband; symbol of a position that no longer defined her character.

"Jenny" he said firmly, trying hard not to keep studying her.

_It was a great idea._

She didn't replied, just kept staring at him with eyes wide from shock and frankly he was okay with it, their eye contact was so intense it revealed what both knew was still between them.

But then a non-familiar muscular voice tore the magic apart.

"Ah baby, there you are!" The voice belonged to a tall, lean and –even if Nate hated to admit it- attractive guy, his age, who moved towards Jenny, a big smile in his face.

_Definitely a bad idea._

"Andrew, I'm sorry I-" but Jenny never managed to finish because suddenly her mouth was busy kissing Andrew back.

_How did they call it? Modern Fairytale?_

_MODERN FAIRYTALE MY ASS._

* * *

Spotted

Nate Archibald entering Van der Humphrey apartment looking as pale as my white satin sheets. Chuck, the only rational explanation for his visit? Leaving with the limousine that delivered N. And I hear that only Queen J and her royal maid are spending the weekend in. Unless N came to pay his respects to Dorota, could it be a heart-to-heart for him and not-so-little J after all this time? Or could it be war between N and a total-hottie that headed to J's apartment minutes after N? Love or War, you know it's bound to be interesting!  
Can't wait to hear what Queen's & Knight's fans think about this!

You know you love me!  
xoxo  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! First of all thank you for reading and reviewing the past 2 chapters :)  
I had this chapter ready some days ago, but I'm back to my hometown for summer and guess what, no internet. The only thing around for me to enter the WWW is a mobile internet connection USB stick(hardly 1 Mbps speed..., it's torturing, really!) my dad use for his work all day long. So yeah, it's gonna be a little hard to update every other day, but I'll try my best ;)  
A special thanks to "Annie" who inspires me for this fic, ad to S (Susan not Serena LOL) who introduced me to the fanforum NJ thread and is such a huge NJ fan she inspires the rest of us (even if sometimes her pessimism is of epic proportions :P)

So back to the chapter. I hoped you liked it, it was quite challeging getting into Nate's mind cause I don't know how it feels being so confused all the time, hehe.  
The two ff's mentioned, Massive Destruction & Healing Wounds are 2 of my favs by Chloe, for those few who might not know them the links are in my profile in the fav section.  
Oh and the whole Blair/Jenny/Chuck all being friends is going to be explained in later chapters. I just couldn't resist having Chuck calling Jeny little sis and be the one to help Nate understand what a jerk he was and how Jenny is the one he needs.  
And no Andrew kissing Jenny is no misunderstunding, stalker-situation etc etc, it's the real deal. Just as S requested a hot bf for Queen Jenny. I'm not gonna make it easy for Nate, he has to prove he is worthy of redeemimg.

R&R

xoxo  
Jenny


End file.
